An InuYasha Tale:InuYasha's children
by Awesome wolf writer
Summary: The legit tale of InuYasha's children, this fanfic is to tell you what could of happened after Naraku's death
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha Generations: The new Heroes

Chapter 1: New beginnings

"It had been 20 years since I, Kagome Higurashi, had crossed over the bone eater's well after the well reconnected. InuYasha and I got married, and we lived a happy life. The end."

"Wait a second!" InuYasha yelled "what about the things that happened in between?! Are those kids giving you such a hard time that you don't even happed BEFORE we lived happily ever after?"

"Ah! I forgot! Thanks InuYasha." I said with a smile

InuYasha blushed "Whatever." He said right after blushing.

"It all started a few months after the well connected…"

I was on InuYasha's back as he ran through the forest. We were looking for more villages to exterminate the demons for a high price. But suddenly I felt InuYasha's muscles tense up. "Demons, tons of them, the scents are fresh." "Well, let's go after them!" I said calmly. I started to have pains in my back, but I dismissed the feeling. Midway to the place I felt a shock. "InuYasha, Stop!" I yelled. InuYasha immediately put me down. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked. "I feel…the….the….." I couldn't get the word out of my mouth "The sacred jewel!"

InuYasha looked at me, his eyes usually a lustrous bright gold but now his eyes darkened with fear. I had never seen him like this since he thought it was too dangerous here and sent me to my own time. InuYasha motioned me to get on his back, so I walked towards him. Suddenly my stomach stated kicking up again. I dropped on my knees and clenched my stomach.

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed. "Inu….Ya...Sha..." I said while I was having a war with pain. InuYasha started to walk to me but he stopped and ran off. I wanted to scream his name but I couldn't I was out of energy. So I just laid there until I heard a rustle in the bushes.

After I left Kagome stranded with her pain in her stomach, I felt guilty, but a force was pulling me this way, and I couldn't get out of it. The force kept pulling me until I saw a woman dressed in white. Her face looked familiar. "InuYasha, how could you forget me?" the Woman said. Then it hit me this voice was Kikyo. "Kikyo!?" I said. "Yes, it is me, but I am only a sprit." She said. "You here because you need to see something, but first you have a choice to make." "What choice is that Kikyo?" I asked. "You know why Kagome is having stomach pain? Well she's pregnant with your baby boy." She said calmly "it is your choice to go with your wife to see the baby is born, or to see the important thing that could mean life or death?" _What? _I thought,_ Kagome is…pregnant?_

"Please InuYasha, decide now." Kikyo said. "Alright, I will go with you Kikyo." I said reluctantly. "The decision is made. You made a wise choice InuYasha, if you had gone to where Kagome is she would have died." Kikyo said. "What do you-" Kikyo cut me off "there is no need for questions, just come." As we walked deeper into the area, I noticed a barrier formed around me. "This barriers cause is to prevent you from turning into a demon; if you did, you would probably smell Kagome and her child, and you would go after that smell, thus killing her. The barrier is also so you won't be pulled in by the jewel." Kikyo said a little harshly, like she was jealous of Kagome. I started to feel power creep into me as we got closer to where the jewel was. My teeth started to grow but my finger nails, eyes and mind were clear. Clearly, the barrier doesn't protect against the affects of the jewel. We saw demons around the jewel making wishes, every time one of the demons made a wish the jewel darkened. We finally got as close to the jewel as possible and Kikyo pulled out a bow and an arrow from her quiver. "When I shoot this arrow use the adamant barrage, the arrow will purify the jewel, and your adamant spears will kill the demons around the jewel, got it?" Kikyo said quietly. I nodded. I took out tessaiga, and made it turn into the adamant tessaiga. Kikyo aimed, and fired the arrow, at the same time I yelled adamant barrage (I always yell my techniques). The arrow hit the jewel, and for a second the jewel was bright but it darkened shortly after. "My….Arrow! It didn't…" Kikyo's voice was cut off by a strange but familiar voice. "Well Kikyo, losing your spiritual power I see." Said the strange voice. "Show yourself!" Kikyo yelled. "Don't remember voices? Well let's shed some light on the situation." The voice said calmly. Out of no where a strange figure made out of all types of demons walked up to Kikyo. When all the demons came together, the figure formed the most gruesome demon of all time. "Naraku!" Kikyo screamed. "Miss me Kikyo?" Naraku said. "Meidow Zangetsuha!" I screamed. A dark hole appeared where Naraku was, when the hole disappeared, Naraku was no where in sight. "Heh, you really thought you could send me to the nether world?" Naraku said, but he was still out of sight. "Here let me show you a new move I picked up." Demons built up in one area and then came together in one big ball. The ball split up into six demons: a cat demon, an ogre, a hermit, a snake demon, a sand demon, and a water demon. The cat demon charged at us first. "Stay back Kikyo!" I said. I raised the Tessaiga and yelled out wind scar. "InuYasha don't-"Kikyo was cut off by Naraku "It's too late Kikyo, save your breath" As soon as my wind scar hit the demon cat the cat blew up into a million pieces injuring me in the process. The barrier was destroyed as well but Kikyo was fast, she put up another barrier. "InuYasha, run! Get out of here!" Kikyo yelled. "B...But Kikyo…." I said frightened half to death that Kikyo is left alone with Naraku. "Just go! I am only a spirit, Naraku cannot do me harm!" Kikyo retorted. "Alright…" I said doubtful that she should be left alone. I though for a second then I ran off leaving Kikyo with Naraku. My main focus was now Kagome, her and my child.

"Hello?" I said. The bushes rustled then out came a creature. "Koga?" I said in shock. "Hey Kagome, wait a second…you have a new sent it like you're…" Koga stopped talking then looked me in the eyes. "Pregnant…" Now I was really in shock, I couldn't move, and I felt light headed. "What did dog breath do to you!? I swear! I'm going to kill him now that he put his hands on my Kagome!" Koga said. He said some other things, but I didn't catch them because the world got darker and darker as I fainted.

As Kagome fainted I stated to panic. "Ginta! Go find Kagome's people and tell them she's with me, also, if they don't come tell them it's urgent!" I yelled "The rest of you, go help Ginta." All of the people who where me went with Ginta as I ran with Kagome to my clan. As we arrive to my home everyone looked up at the sent of Kagome and her new sent. "Hey Koga! What's with Kagome's new sent, did you…?" Koga immediately punched Hakkaku in the stomach. "No…Dog turd did this to her, and I'm going to kill him because of it." I said as I gritted my teeth. "Where is she?" a voice said. It was a demon slayer, a monk, a Kitsune, a demon cat, and an old lady. "Where is Kagome?" the old lady said again. "Right over there." I said pointing over in Kagome's direction. Kagome had finally come to. "Keade…" Kagome said. "Don't worry child, ye need to save your strength." Keade said.

As I was running down the path I caught the sent of Kagome and... "Koga!" I said. I ran twice as fast heading to where Koga was.

"It's a….Boy! It's a baby boy!" Keade and Songo said at the same time. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Shippo said. "Shippo, I know giving birth looks disturbing, but it's a very important part of a persons married couple's life." Miroku said. "I know you would know." Shippo retorted. Kagome instantly sat up to meet her new child. The child had silver ears and hair like her husband, and he also had his father's eyes. The infant giggled at the sight of his new mother. Then she instantly remembered that InuYasha had left her when she needed him the most. Kagome's eyes turned from blue to red in ten seconds, she knew InuYasha would come at any second. "I'm here!" A voice said, the voice was InuYasha. Kagome looked at Songo with her fiery gaze, and Songo nodded. "Alright! Everyone out! Everyone except InuYasha" Songo yelled. Everyone looked at InuYasha, then at Songo, then at Kagome. Her stare almost scared the heck out of everyone, so everyone left, even InuYasha tried to get away. Songo grabbed him. "Oh no you don't, this is serious." She said. InuYasha gulped and walked towards Kagome and their child.

"Kagome…" I said "Don't say a word InuYasha..!" She yelled. I knew I was in trouble this time, the usually tame Kagome actually had demonic aura coming out of her. "Kagome, will you listen to me!?" I asked. Kagome's eyes went from red back to blue, but her eye's filled with tears. "Why? Why did you leave me InuYasha?" She said while crying. I got worried like I always do when Kagome cries. "Kagome, Kikyo she—" I was cut off by Kagome looking up at me. She had stopped crying but in her eyes I saw confusion, hurt, sorrow, pain, and a trace of hate. "So, Kikyo is alive huh? And you went off with her again l...Like you used to, didn't you?" She asked. I grabbed Kagome and hugged her. "Listen Kagome, Kikyo showed me that Naraku is alive." Her eye's widened, then she rested her head on my chest, and she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked while laughing with her. "You know I was thinking of names for the baby." She spoke softly now, like the old Kagome "And I was thinking, because he looks so much like you, we could..." "Name him after me?" I said. "If you think we should, then we will, but first let me hold him." I held the little look-a-like in my arms and he stated to giggle. "Hello little InuYasha." I said, "Welcome to the new world."

"Yes InuYasha, keep on playing with your child, I have some plans for you and your beloved wife." I said while chuckling. "So that's your plan." Kikyo said. "You plan to use one of InuYasha's children to over throw their own father. Naraku you are truly evil." "Oh, but you cannot stop me now Kikyo, I already have it set up." I said "It will take two months to prepare. So the fun hasn't even begun yet."

===Authors note=====

Hello all! This is my first fan fic! I wrote this because I was tiered of hearing that Kagome had children BEFORE defeating Naraku. Two reasons why that wouldn't happen: 1. Times were too serious and no one could even think about having children at a time like that. 2. Kikyo died, so she couldn't have had relations or contact with InuYasha (but in my fanfic, she was sent to show InuYasha the thing.) and InuYasha got OVER Kikyo after she died, and realized that he really loved Kagome. (Note… I put that answer because I heard something about Kikyo and InuYasha having children) Anyways I'm making these things very long, so I don't know if I'm doing a lot of chapters, but if you guy's like it, I could make like 20 chapters. So, thank you for reading! ;)

AWW out


	2. Naraku's plan

InuYasha Generations: The new Heroes. Chapter 2: Naraku's plan

"Come here you little rascal!" I said playfully. "InuYasha, don't be so rough on him! He's just a baby!" Kagome said sternly. InuYasha Jr. giggled and said "Daddy!" I smiled. I can't believe it had been two months since the encounter with Naraku and Kikyo; it had also been two month since Kagome had our son, InuYasha Jr. because he looked like me she had named him after me. And has he grown! He is only two months and he's already walking and talking, Kagome says it's because his half demon part is making him grow faster. "I 'm going to step out for a second." Kagome said. She gave me bright smile and left the hut.

When I stepped out of the hut, I heaved a noisy sigh. Who knew raising a child would be so much work? Especially a demon child. _Half demon _I reminded my self. I looked up into the sky and out shot a giant ball of demons. The demons all came together and formed Naraku. "Naraku!" I said. Naraku grabbed me and he floated away covering my mouth with his hand. I managed to get his hand off of my mouth. "InuYasha!" I screamed. I screamed his name until Naraku knocked me out by using his shoki.

A few minutes after Kagome stepped out of the hut I heard a scream. I twitched my ears to locate where the sound was coming from. "Mommy!" InuYasha Jr. screamed. I ran outside to see Kagome being kidnapped by Naraku, poisoning her with shoki. "Kagome!" I screamed while trying to think of a way to get her from Naraku "Inu…Ya…sha…" she said slowly before fainting. We must have been causing a racket, because Miroku and Songo ran out of their huts to see what was going on. Miroku's eyes widened as he saw Naraku. "Heh, see you later InuYasha." Naraku said while he tightened his grip around Kagome. He started too vanished as we all regrouped. "Dang it!" I shouted. "InuYasha, we should hurry to get Kagome." Miroku said calmly. "Oh no! You're not going!" I said sternly. "What if Naraku puts another wind tunnel on you again? What will your children do without a father? What if your children get the wind tunnel too?" "InuYasha's right, I can't raise three kids on my own, and besides, you can watch them and InuYasha's child while you're here." Miroku put his head down and though for a second. "You guys are right, now go save Kagome." "Kirara!" Songo shouted. The little demon cat grew into a bigger cat. Songo climbed on Kirara and flew off. I followed Songo and even ran ahead. "I can smell Kagome, she's not too far!" I shouted to Songo. Songo nodded, and pulled out Hiraikotsu. As we got closer to where Kagome's sent is, I started to see demons all around, and I sniffed the air. "Dang! These stupid demons are blocking Kagome's sent!" I said crossly. "Let's keep going, Kirara feels something." Song said. I looked at the demon cat, her body was shivering, and she broke into a low growl. "Let's go then!" I shouted. We kept running until we saw Naraku. "Why, hello InuYasha, Songo, Kirara, didn't expect to meet you guys here." Naraku said jokingly. "Quit the games Naraku! Where's Kagome?" I shouted. "I will get her, but first, you have to make a choice." He said. "You will have to choose between Kagome or Kikyo." Naraku made Kikyo appear and he was holding her hostage. I thought for a second. "Yes, I know what you are thinking, how can I harm Kikyo? Well, I can corrupt her spirit and she will not go to heaven, but to Hell." Naraku said confidently. "Alright, I made my choice, I choose…Kikyo." I said slowly. Naraku laughed. He let go of Kikyo and kept laughing. "InuYasha, you darn fool!" Kikyo spat. "And the best part is Kagome heard all of this." Naraku said. Naraku was starting to fly a way when Kikyo yelled his name. Kikyo pulled out a bow and an arrow and she shot Naraku's arm. Instantly, Kagome fell out of Naraku's body. "Stupid women! How'd you know?" Naraku yelled. "One, I could feel Kagome's spiritual power mixed with your demonic energy, and two, the fraise "she can hear every word" means Kagome's is close." Kikyo said slowly. "Darn it! Well, it doesn't matter now; I already achieved my goal, bye for now InuYasha." Naraku said as he faded away. "Kagome!" I yelled as she hit the ground. She had tears in her eyes and hugged me. "Kagome…are you mad that I…?" Kagome cut me off with an unexpected kiss. "InuYasha, I'm not worried about who you chose, I knew you going to save me." Kagome looked up at me; her blue eyes now told me that she had complete trust in me. I quickly hugged her back, to show her that I love her. Songo stepped forward. I let go of Kagome and faced Songo. "Where have you been? You were supposed to help me fight Naraku." I said harshly. "InuYasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. As I fell to the cold hard ground, I saw Songo smirk. "I didn't help you because this is what us girls call, a moment between two lovers."

We where walking to Keade's village when Kagome stopped. Her sent changed completely. "Kagome are you…?" She looked up at me. "I think I am." "We have to hurry to the village now!" I said. "What's going on?" asked Songo. "Kagome's pregnant; she could have our child any minute." I said while running faster and faster. "Again? It usually takes about nine months, but Kagome, your pregnancies are fast." Songo said. We reached the village in time for the baby to be born. "InuYasha? Back already?" Keade asked. "Quit you yapping and help Kagome, her sent has changed, so I think she's pregnant..." I said angrily. Keade helped Kagome up and placed her in her hut. "InuYasha! Get me some water and some towels." Keade said firmly. InuYasha quickly brought back a barrel of water and a handful of towels. "Alright, now, all of the boys get out." Songo ordered. Miroku walked out of the hut, but I decided to stay. "Alright, but don't forget that I warned you." Songo said. As I watched the baby being born, the stench of Kagome's blood hit my nose, it was almost unbearable. I started to pass out. I heard a loud crying noise and someone calling my name before I passed out.

InuYasha started to wake up around midnight. "InuYasha?" I said softly. "Kagome?" He said looking up at me. I smiled and showed him the newest part of our family. InuYasha Jr. woke up to see the new child, for he had been asleep all day. The small child was a female; she had blue eyes two black dog ears, and long black hair. She was basically a look-alike of me (but with the dog ears). "You know Kagome, since she looks just like you, we should…" I cut InuYasha off because I knew what he was about to say. "Name her after me…" I hugged InuYasha and he hugged me back. "You know InuYasha; I have figured something out about your wife." Keade said while just stepping in the hut. "The reason she get's pregnant so early it because she is from the future, another era. This era some how effect's the time she gives birth." Little InuYasha ran and jumped on InuYasha. InuYasha laughed and he hugged him. I hugged InuYasha While hugging little Kagome. And for the time being, I felt at peace.

=========Authors note=======

Hello! This is the second chapter hope you guys like it, p.s, the part you see the word "Darn" or "Darn it" you can put in the D word, I don't put in cuss words because it's not right, so this is rated A for awesome people ;D. Second of all, if you guys really like it then tell me I would love to see what's wrong or good about my fan fic. Any ways, I didn't use the word "Hanyo" because "Han" from Japanese means half, and Yo is taken from the word Yokai, which translates to bewitching apparitions, Apparitions, spirits, demons, or a super natural being .Thank you for reading this made up version of InuYasha and his children, -THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!- Wish they were, but sadly, they are not T^T

Until next time, my fellow readers, and let your imagination take wing! :D

A.W.W out


	3. InuYasha Generations chapter 3

InuYasha Generations: The New Heroes.

Chapter 3: A New Sword

"Dad, are we there yet?" InuYasha Jr. moaned impatiently. "Yes! We are here!" I yelled. InuYasha Jr.'s board expression lit up to an excited expression. We finally reached the place, Totosai's place. Totosai came out and looked at my son. "Well InuYasha, you sure are getting shorter." He said. I hit him on the head. "Stupid, I'm right here." I said angrily. "You didn't have to hit me." He said while rubbing the place where I hit him at. "Who is this child, and who is his mother?" "Kagome is his mother, and he is my child, his name is InuYasha Jr." I said. "He looks just like you." Totosai said nervously. "Let's just hope he doesn't have your cold heart." I hit him on the head a second time. "I was kidding…" Totosai said while rubbing his head again. "Now what do you want? I know you didn't come here to show off your child." "I need you to forge him a sword." I said. "Sure, but it might take a few days." Totosai said with a bitter tone.

Totosai motioned for InuYasha Jr. to come to him. He obeyed like a good boy. "Now, open wide." Totosai said. Little InuYasha opened him mouth as wide as he could and Totosai pulled out one of his fangs. "Ouch!" InuYasha Jr. yelled. "InuYasha, give me Tessaiga." Totosai ordered. I reluctantly pulled out Tessaiga and gave it to him. Totosai pulled out his hammer and pounded on Tessaiga with the hammer. A piece of Tessaiga fell off. I was burning with rage when I saw that he broke a piece of my sword off. I raised my fist ready to strike him in the head as many times as it would take. "Wait! Don't strike me! I only took off a piece of Tessaiga, so that your son could have the same techniques that your sword has!" Totosai explained. I lowered my fist and clamed down. "Now open wide InuYasha." Totosai said. I opened my mouth and Totosai pulled out one of my fangs. "I needed your fang to fix Tessaiga." Totosai said.

Over the next two days, we stayed at Totosai's house, and he finally told us that my son's sword is finished. "This is your new sword, and its name is Tekketsu kiba." Totosai said while handing the sword to InuYasha Jr. The sword was a yellowish color; it looked strong enough to defeat me. "Because this is forged from Tessaiga, it can slay 1,000 demons in each stroke." Totosai said. I got kind of jealous, mine could only slay 100 demons in each stroke .InuYasha Jr. was about to touch the sword when it a purple light shocked him. "Oh no. The sword….It….Rejected him!" Totosai said. "Well, we will train tomorrow." I said a little disappointed. I walked in Totosai's hut and talked with Totosai.

As dad walked into Totosai's hut, I lowered my head. I could hear the disappointment in my father's voice. I knew I needed to get stronger, but how? I heard a sound coming from inside Totosai's hut and I shifted my ears to hear the conversation better. My father was talking about a man named Naraku, and how he is stronger than before, and that he might not be able to kill Naraku this time. Now I knew what I must do, I must kill Naraku. I have seen Naraku before, and he looks kind of strong, but I know I would be able to beat him. I ran out into the wilderness to find and kill Naraku. I knew I could find him, because I have an ability that my father didn't have: being able to detect the jewel! Mom said that because of her blood flowing through my veins, I can detect the jewel. The only bad thing was I didn't know what the jewel feels like. I dismissed the thought and kept running until I saw a man in a baboon pelt on the ground. "Sir, are you ok?" I asked. "Young lad, come here." The man said. "A man named Naraku did this to me, he wounded me." I looked at the man with my eyes widened; who knew this Naraku guy was known for targeting people. I asked where Naraku went, the man pointed southward. I told him I would kill Naraku for injuring him. "Thank you young boy, here, I was saving this for my wife, but since you are helping me I will give this to you." The man said gratefully. He pulled out a jewel from his pocket. I was drawn to the jewel and when I touched it, my finger nails and my teeth started to grow. My body was out of control. I took one good look at the man and realized that I couldn't see his face. I took one whiff of the mans blood and got the instinct to kill him. I raised my hand and slashed the mans pelt off, but there was no one under the pelt. I growled and took the jewel with me.

"Songo! Songo get up!" I yelled. Songo immediately woke up and stared at me. "Kagome, what are you doing up ad this time?" Songo said sleepily. "Something's wrong Songo, something happened with InuYasha, and our son." I said with a worried tone. "How do you know?" Songo said a little irritably. "I feel it, a mother's intuition is never wrong." I retorted angrily. Songo thought for a second. "OK, I'm up, now lets go." Songo woke up Miroku and told him to look after the twins and InuYasha's new child. Songo also woke up Kirara. We got on Kirara's back, and rode away.

"Totosai, what should I do?" I asked. "Well, Naraku might be stronger than last time, but like before, he has a weakness." Totosai explained. "But you can't purify the jewel this time! Kikyo tried, and it didn't work." I yelled. Totosai pondered this for a while. "I think Naraku made one last wish before he died." Totosai said. "Like what? The jewel doesn't grant your real wish." I said calmly. "But, I think the jewel allowed this wish because the jewel didn't want to be destroyed." Totosai said. What Totosai said might have been true, the jewel was afraid of Kagome, and knew that there was a good chance she might destroy it, so, this certain wish benefited both Naraku and the jewel itself. "Hey, where's your kid?" Totosai said interrupting my thoughts. I had forgotten InuYasha Jr. He was probably upset that he couldn't wield the Tekketsu kiba. "The sword rejected him because you are a lot stronger than him, when I cut out a piece of Tessaiga, you strength was added to the sword, and so was your fathers strength. Your son cannot hold such power from two strong demons, so to keep from overloading him with the power; the sword protected him, and shocked him to tell him that he wasn't ready to wield it yet." Totosai said. _ So, the sword protected him… _I thought. I got up and went out side. "Little Yasha! Where are you?" I yelled. There was no answer. _If I can't find him, I guess I will have to sniff him out._ I thought in my mind. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air._ This sent….it doesn't smell like a half demon...It smells like...a full demon...And I also smell…NARAKU! _I gritted my teeth_. _"InuYasha!" A voice yelled. The voice was Kagome. "Kagome? Why did you come here?" I said with a confused expression. "I know something is wrong, I feel it." Kagome said. "Well there is something wrong, InuYasha Jr. is missing, and his blood smells like a full demon, and I smell Naraku!" I said all at once. Kagome looked at me. She heaved a noisy sigh and whispered something in Songo's ear. Songo nodded and told Kirara to move forward. I ran after them. "What was that about?" I asked. Songo looked at me. "She said InuYasha Jr. wouldn't have gone all by his self." "Well, I will explain when we get InuYasha Jr. Back." I said. It wasn't long before we saw a village. I heard screams coming from the village. We all ran to the village to check it out. We all watch in horror as InuYasha Jr. killed people. His eyes were red, his fangs, and teeth were longer than usual. "InuYasha! I feel the sacred jewel, and it's in little InuYasha." Kagome said. She pulled out the bow that she got from the temple; she got it before Kikyo had died. She also pulled out and arrow. "Kagome, what are you-"Kagome cut me off with a sad expression. I knew what this meant; Kagome was going to seal/purify our son, so that she can take out the jewel. This was the newest move she learned/created. She can seal you to something, and I will purify you at the same time. InuYasha Jr. saw the spiritual energy coming out of the arrow and started running into the wilderness. Kagome placed the arrow on the bow and pulled the bow string back and let go, the arrow had disappeared. This was also one of Kagome's techniques, she can make the arrow disappear, and it will end up in the place of the enemy she is hunting. "The arrow must hit the jewel, or our son will be human." Kagome said with her voice trembling. A few minutes after the arrow was shot, a loud growl, then a cry came from the wilderness. I put Kagome on my back and I ran into the wilderness to where the cry sounded. There I saw InuYasha Jr. on a tree, with an arrow in his chest. I looked at Kagome, tears where in her eyes; she was trembling so hard that se fell to her knees. While Kagome was crying, I heard Naraku's voice. "Come InuYasha…" He said I ran into the bushes where Naraku met me and knocked me out with shoki.

A rustle in the bushes made me stop crying. I looked up to see InuYasha with an angry expression on his face. "Naraku got away, come on, let's go home." He said crossly. I tried to get on his back, but he pushed me away. "No Kagome, not now." He said. InuYasha ran ahead, and I tried my best to catch up with him. "InuYasha, slow down!" I demanded. He looked at me and sneered. I couldn't believe it! InuYasha ignored me! "Sit boy!" I hollered. But nothing happened. InuYasha looked at me, his eyes weren't the same, instead of his eyes usually being as golden as the richest treasures, his eyes were reddish, like he wanted me to burn in the nether world. He stopped running and he turned towards me and put his hands around my neck. He smiled as he choked me. I managed to put my hands on the hand he was choking me with and I shocked him with my newest move, I called it the purity shock. The move lets me shock you with so much purity that It hurts. "Stupid girl…." InuYasha yelled. Then it hit me, this was not the right InuYasha, the real InuYasha would barley of been hurt because he was mostly pure. The fake InuYasha grabbed my neck and this time picked me up by it. "Let go of Kagome!" Someone yelled. Then, Hiraikotsu came out of nowhere and struck the fake InuYasha, not very long afterwards did another InuYasha come out of the bushes. The new InuYasha, the one that came out of the bushes, had the purity that the real InuYasha had. "Naraku, come out of that form before I make you!" the real InuYasha yelled. The fake InuYasha formed into Naraku. "Well done, InuYasha." Naraku said while chuckling. Naraku started to fade, and then he completely disappeared. "He got away…"InuYasha said. InuYasha looked at me, his eyes full of worry. He held out his hand so he could help me up, for I was on the ground. After helping me up he hugged me. I was so over whelmed by the mix emotions I had, that I fainted. But this didn't feel like a faint, because I felt like I couldn't wake up.

"Kagome?! Kagome!" I screamed. Kagome fell over with her eyes open. Her usually lightish blue eyes were cold, dark, and distant, like if she had an out of body experience. I looked down on my wife. A flying cow was over head, it was Totosai's cow. "Totosai! Do you know what's wrong with Kagome?" I yelled sternly. "Calm down, I just now got here!" Totosai said. "Now, tell me what happened."

====Author's Note======

Yay! My first cliffhanger! Hello guys just want to give you a recap on the characters and their weapons.

InuYasha- Tessaiga (To get things strait, it is NOT Tetsusiaga, the animators got one letter wrong, one letter in Japanese that was crucial to the name of Tessaiga. They were too late when they finally noticed their mistake)

Kagome- the bow she got from the temple, and her arrows

InuYasha Jr. - Tekketsu Kiba (Translates to "Iron Blood Fang") Nicknames- Little InuYasha, Little Inu, little Yasha.

Kagome (Kagome's daughter) - This weapon is not introduced….Yet. Nicknames- little gome (Pronounced GO-MAY), little Kagome

Miroku- Those exorcism paper thingy's (Don't know what they are really called) and his metal staff

Songo- Hiraikotsu, sword, dumplings (Trap for demons)

Kirara- Fangs, claws

Shippo- Fox fire, toy illusions.


	4. Chapter 4: The Holy Knight

InuYasha Generations: InuYasha's Children.

Chapter 4: "The Holy Knight"

"Ah…I see." Totosai said. Totosai thought for a while. Then, little Myoga the flee demon came up on my nose and started sucking blood. I instantly smacked my nose to get Myoga off. "Sorry, your blood is just beyond compare!" Myoga said. "Now about your problem, I know how to cure her." "You do!?" I yelled. "Yes…But…." Myoga said slowly. "But what?" I moaned. "You must see Seinaru Kishi at mount Kyōryokuna." Myoga said. "But be warned if you stay at the mountain for too long you will be purified of your demon, and you will be human." I nodded. "We will go with you." Songo and Miroku said at the same time. "Ok, but first I want to stop by the tree where my son is pinned." I said. "Aright, but when we get to you, you better be ready." Miroku said sternly. I told him I would, and I ran as fast as I could to the spot. InuYasha Jr. was peacefully hanging from the arrow, his teeth and nails were back to normal. "InuYasha!" Kikyo yelled. "Kikyo?" I said. "Maybe I can pull the arrow out." She said. She walked up to the arrow and touched it. The arrow immediately shocked her. "It seems Kagome is stronger than I am, otherwise the arrow wouldn't have rejected me." Kikyo said calmly. "InuYasha!" Myoga said sucking my blood smacked him and he fell into my hand. "Who is this lord InuYasha? He looks just like you." Myoga said. "This is Kagome and my child, my first child." I explained. "First? How many more do you have or plan to have?" Myoga asked. "We plan on having two more." I said. "InuYasha, you are a naughty, naughty, boy!" Myoga said scornfully. Kirara floated down to where we where. "Come on InuYasha, your wife isn't getting any younger." Songo said. "Alright let's go." I said. "WAIT!" Myoga shouted. "Do you guys know what you are looking for?" "I'm surprised that you haven't left yet." Miroku said." Myoga ignored the insult and kept talking. "Seinaru is a holy knight, she exterminated demons, and some say she was a demon, for a human could never be so pure. Since you are a demon, when you walk in the mountain entrance, she will find the darkness in your heart, and will try to use it against you." "But I thought she was holy, but you are saying she is evil, and she uses your weakness against you." I said interrupting him. Myoga glared at me "Before I was rudely interrupted, she uses the darkness in your heart to tell you that you that you don't have to worry about what you are afraid of." Myoga said. "To cure Kagome, you must get the sword of Osamu, The sword is said to be as powerful as its user, if kept pure, it can cut through even the most devilish demonic aura. If kept un-pure, it's said to deceive its user, and devour them. It's even said to cut through your very own sins. If you touch Kagome with the handle of the sword, she will be cured." "Alright quit your yapping and let's go!" I yelled.

Songo and Miroku quickly got on Kirara and I ran with them. Kikyo disappeared and said she'd meet me at the mountain. When we finally reached the entrance, I felt weak, this much purity didn't feel right. I looked at Kirara, she looked tired too, she floated down faster than usual.

When we finally went in the Mountain, I felt separated; I looked around and saw no one. Suddenly a tree appeared. Kagome stepped in front of me. "Kagome!" I said happily. Kagome looked down, her facial expression was sad. "Kagome? What's wrong?" I asked. When Kagome looked up she was angry. I took a step back, knowing that she would probably yell at me. My back touched the tree. Kagome pulled out a bow and an arrow and aimed the arrow at me. I knew I should get away, but I couldn't, my hands and feet where stuck to the tree. "Kagome snap out of it!" I cried out. Her expression didn't change. "Why would I want a lowly half demon?" She said laughing. I stopped breathing. I felt like I had a sickle jabbed in my heart. "K…Kagome….."I said very hurt. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst to happen. Once again, I am being pinned to a tree by the very person I love, but this time felt different.

I was walking along when I noticed my back felt lighter. I looked to see that neither Songo nor Miroku were on my back. I started to panic. I closed my eyes and hoped it was a dream. When I opened my eyes I saw what was going to be the demon slayer village. "Come Kirara." Midoriko said. I was confused, how did my master, my very first master from long ago get here? I obediently came to her. She looked up. "I sense a hoard of demons, do you smell them?" She said. I smelled the air; its smell was tainted with the smell of demons and lots, and lots of human blood. I started to growl as I smelled the smell getting closer. She looked at me and got in her fighting stance. Suddenly lots and lots of demons started to come out of the sky. I stopped growling and looked at the demons with disbelief. Midoriko must have been alarmed too, for she told me to get in the cave that she found. She used some of her powers to create a barrier around the cavern, burning every demon that tried to get in. This move worked for a while, but I knew she was weakening; the barrier seemed to get smaller and smaller by the minute. I instinctively got by her side to fight off the demons who got into the cavern. One such demon got into the cave and when I could their eye, I knew who he was. "Father?!" I yowled. "Hello daughter, here to feast on this powerful miko's flesh too?" He meowed. "No! I'm here to help her! She is my master." I growled. He looked up at me, his eyes had disbelief. He sheathed his claws and ran towards Midoriko. "YOU STUIPD HUMAN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled. "Kirara! Help me!" Midoriko screamed in pain as my father bit into her leg. I had two options: 1 sit there and let them eat my master, the one who always looked after me, or 2 Help her and fight off family, the one who created me. The barrier only held off the other demons, and Midoriko had my father pinned, she couldn't kill him because he would have to use both hands, thus letting go of the barrier."Kirara! Hurry!" Midoriko yelled, "Come on Kirara! I am your father!" (Lol star wars moment) They both screamed. Midoriko looked at the cat demon then looked at me; I didn't know who to choose. I put my head down to think.

I was walking along when I noticed that Songo wasn't by my side. "Miroku?" A man said. The man's name was Mushin. I blinked and when I opened my eyes, the landscape changed. I was in a house, and I started to shrink, getting smaller and smaller by the second. I finally stopped shrinking, but I was the same size as I was a little kid. "Mushin?" I said as my little kid voice took control over my grown up voice. Mushin, a friend of my father, walked in. "Have you seen your father?" He asked. (Now keep in mind Mushin was that guy who got possessed by that worm charmer, he was also they guy who brought up Miroku) We had a scream coming from outside, followed by a sudden change in the winds direction. We both looked outside to see my father gripping his hand and also being sucked in by it. Mushin went in side to get something, and came back with two prayer beads, one red, and one blue. "Take these to your father, but you have to give him both of the beads or it will not work, and don't get stuck in the wind tunnel!" He ordered. I nodded. I grabbed the beads and ran to my father. He immediately looked at me. "Go back Miroku! I am fine!" He shouted. "Father, take the beads!" I yelled back. "Alright, but give me only one of them!" He said. The winds were picking up speed by the minute. "Just throw it!" He screamed. I threw the red bead to my father and with his hand, he caught it. My father put the beads on the hand with the hole. For a second everything was clam; the wind stopped, and my father wasn't being sucked in his own hand. Then, the beads broke. And it seemed that the hole was bigger this time, and the winds were fiercer. "Father!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I ran to my father. "No Miroku!" Mushin screamed. He picked me up and ran with me all the way home. I ran into my room and cried. _I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! _I thought. Mushin walked in to room and sat down, motioning me to come to him.

I was walking in the mountain when I realized Miroku was being awfully quiet. "Miroku, what's wrong? Are you thinking about the childr-"I looked back to see Miroku wasn't there. "Miroku!" I screamed. I waited for a reply. Suddenly, something hit me on the head. I fell to the ground, slowly closing my eyes until I could see nothing but darkness. "Hello... Hellllooo?" A voice said. I woke up to see Kohaku and my father in front of me. I looked at them both with surprise. "I thought you were dead!" I said while pointing at father. Kohaku and father exchanged glances. "It's my fault that she got hit with the block, but I didn't know it would be so sever that she would be delusional!" Kohaku said chuckling a bit. Father laughed too. "Come on Songo, we have work to do." As confused as I was, I obeyed. Kohaku practiced his weapon on wooden blocks, while I chopped up monsters to make new clothes or weaponry. Suddenly a man came into the village. I pulled out Hiraikotsu, and asked him what he was doing here. "Songo, that's enough, I will handle this. " Dad said sternly. I picked up Hiraikotsu and went to check on Kohaku. He was busy chopping several blocks at once. "Nice!" I said complimenting his clean cuts in the wood. Kohaku smiled. "Thanks big sister." He said bashfully. "Songo, Kohaku! Gather a team of the best demon slayers." Dad ordered. "Why?" Kohaku asked. "We have been summoned to exterminate demons at a castle." Dad said as he glared at Kohaku for questioning him. I told a few of my demon slayer friends the news and asked them to come, I invited them, and Kohaku invited some of his friends. "Dad, where's Kirara?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe she went off somewhere, but knowing Kirara, she probably went to Midoriko's cave." Dad said. If so, I didn't want to bother Kirara, I think it's wonderful that she regularly visits her orginal master. "The teams all here and geared up!" I said trying to hold my excitement in. We all walked to the castle, it took two days and two nights to get there. When we finally got to the castle, we bowed before the king and his son. Something about the prince seems vaguely familiar. _His name start_s _with an N ….Narko…niko...Narmo…something. _"You, the boy with the axe." The King said pointing to Kohaku. "Come here." Kohaku walked up to the king. "My son wants a word with you." He said. The prince motioned Kohaku to come with him. A few seconds later Kohaku returned. I looked into his eyes to get a clue of his emotions. Kohaku's eyes didn't have a single light of excitement like he did before. "Go." The King said. Kohaku raised his axe and with one swing, he killed all of his friends. I looked at dad to see his face. Father had a horrified expression. Kohaku then aimed for Omi, my best friend. Instinctively pulled out Hiraikotsu and swung it at his chain axe, knocking it from its course. My Hiraikotsu came back to me, as Kohaku's chain axe came back to him. I heard screams from the back of me. I turned to see father with a sword in his back, protecting my friends. "Father!" I screamed. I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned around to see that Kohaku stuck me with the chain axe. I fell over, and so did father. Dad coughed up blood and stopped moving. "Let's watch your friends die shall we?" The king said. I watched as they killed my friends one by one, but for Omi, they tortured her by sticking knives in her arms and legs, and they let her bleed out. I cried. Then, I felt the world getting darker...And darker…until I could not see anything else. "Do you know what I just showed you?" A voice said. I opened my eyes, but this time I reappeared in the cave. I had no injuries. "Do you know what I just showed you?" The voice repeated. "A…A flashback?" I said. "No, that is the darkness in your heart." The voice said. "Do you know the moral of that dark memory?" I thought for a second. "If you can answer the question right, you will be free of this memory, If not, you will drown in the memory, forced to replay it over and over." The voice said. I kept thinking. Then I finally had the answer. "The moral of the memory is to tell me that can't change the past…no mater how much I want to." I said slowly. The voice didn't reply. "Songo?" A different voice said. Suddenly A few spirits came down. I remember these people, they are… "Dad? Guys?" I said with tears in my eyes. My father and the rest of the villager were here. They all said hello to me. "Songo, you must never forget that is want Kohaku who did this, it was Naraku." Dad said as he started to fade away. "Bye Songo…I have to go now." I waved as he disappeared. "Voice, show yourself." I said softly. A woman in a knight suit came before me. "Did you…bring my father here..?" I asked. She smiled. "Yes, but I did it because you have passed the test, you are the first of your group to do so." She said. "My group? You mean everyone is part of this?" I said surprised. "Yes, so far, they are failing, but like you they will prosper."

As I waited, nothing happened. Kagome wouldn't shoot the arrow, I was like she couldn't. Then it hit me! This is the trickery of that Seinaru woman! "Kagome…Think of all those good times we had. Think of the times...When we…found the jewel shards!" I said. Kagome pulled back her arrow even farther. "Don't tempt me to shoot. Your lies are making me even madder." Kagome said. "What about the times I held you in my arms?" I said. Kagome looked like she was about to put down the arrow, her eyes looked like they had compassion for me, but she quickly forced herself to harden her own stare towards me. _She's about to brake…_ I thought to myself. "What about the time we….Shared a kiss?" I said. Kagome immediately put her bow down. She started crying. "InuYasha…." She said slowly. Suddenly every thing started to disappear, and I was freed from the tree. "Do you know what I just showed you?" A voice said. "You…you showed me the darkness or fear I have in my heart…" I replied. "Very good." The voiced said sounding pleased. "Now, what is the moral, of that fear?" The voice asked. "That…Kagome wouldn't leave me, and I should stop being stupid because I thought she would leave me." I said. There was no reply. The darkness started to fade away until I saw that I was in the Mountain. "Because you have answered the answer correctly, you will not drown in the memory, but be relived from it." The voice said. A woman in a knight suit appeared out of nowhere. She smiled and made Songo appear. "Songo!" I said. "InuYasha?" Songo said sounding confused. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Their test is still going on; it shouldn't be long before the monk or the cat demon brake." Seinaru said.

I finished thinking and looked up. Midoriko looked at me, hope flared in her eyes, and a bit of pain. Fathers eyes where cold and darkened by hatred of this miko who he thinks corrupted me. I did nothing but stared at Midoriko, telling her I wasn't moving. Midoriko's light of hope from her eyes vanished. She made a small smile and started glowing. She started to turning into stone, loosening her barrier. As she let go of the barrier, she fused all of the demons with her in the stone. I opened my mouth to let out a yowl of sadness but nothing came out. As soon as my master turned completely to stone, everything turned to darkness. "Do you know what I just showed you?" A voice said. I gave the voice a yowl as if I were saying yes. It was like she understood me and asked. "What did you learn from this experience?" I meowed and purred and explained it to her. As soon as I finished explaining, the darkness disappeared to reveal the mountain. I looked to see InuYasha and Songo I ran and jumped onto Songo, licking her, for I was so glad to see her. Someone walked towards us and I got off of Songo. The voice matched up to her.

"Now Miroku, What did I tell you!" Mushin said angrily, but I sensed some sadness in the old man's voice. "But dad Insisted to give only—" Mushin had cut me off. "I don't matter now! Your own stupidity killed your own father!" Mushin yelled. I looked up and him. His eyes were burning with the hot flames of rage, the flames so hot, that I thought that I would burn. "No, it was my father stupidity that got him into this mess!" I hollered. I took the prayer beads and ran off with it. As I started running, everything disappeared into darkness. "Do you know what I just showed you?" A voice said. "A memory…A…A past…" I said. "Yes, but that is only half true, that was your fear, or your darkness in your heart that you couldn't shake off, but tell me, do you know that moral of that that dark fear?" The voice asked. "That…It wasn't my fault that father died, it was no one's fault." I said. The darkness disappeared and I saw the mountain again, where I met with InuYasha, Songo, and Kirara.

"Now, I know why you have come here. You want the mighty sword of Osamu, my father, to cure a young miko." Seinaru said. We all nodded. "But because you have all done well, I will throw a gift for her, and I will go to her personally." It took us a day to get back to Keade's village, but when we did, we went straight to Kagome. Seinaru Held out her hand and a sword appeared in it. She touched Kagome with the end of the sword and Kagome's eyes returned to their normal color. "InuYasha?" Kagome said. I bent down and picked her up from her waist, carrying her. I gave her a passionate kiss. "Are you ok Kagome?" I asked. She nodded and kissed me. "I almost forgot! We have to free InuYasha Jr.!" Kagome said. I put her on my back, and took her to the place where we pinned him on the tree. Kagome clutched the arrow, instantly making it disappear. InuYasha Jr. fell to the ground and woke up. "Mom? Dad?" He said. Kagome had tears in her eyes she hugged him and I hugged them as well.

======Author's Note====

Hello guys it's the Awesomest Wolf Writer you know! ;D Sorry it took me so long, but this was a long chapter! More than 3,500 words! And 11-12 pages! I wanted to clear something up; this is based on the MANGA ONLY! No anime, so no, Koga is not married. I put time and research into this one. If you have any Idea's to what I should do next chapter (Not that I don't have something in store for you guys ). Also, if you guys are wondering why InuYasha is not so grumpy and mad, and why he doesn't call other people names, Well, I've been told that being a father turns you into a softie. (Not that I would know because I am not a father, nor am I a boy.) So…Yep that about covers it! bye!


	5. chapter 5 the theives

InuYasha Generations: The new Heroes.

Chapter 5 "The Thieves"

"Bye Kagome!" InuYasha called. "Bye mommy!" Little Kagome called as well. I waved at them, and gave them both a bright smile. InuYasha was taking Kagome, our daughter, to find a strong demon to make her sword. "I will be at Jinenji's house!" I yelled. InuYasha nodded, and took off with Kagome. Keade had walked out of her hut, holding a rope tied to a brown horse with deep, rich, black hair. "Take him; ye will need him if thou are going to Jinenji's place." Keade said. I got on the horse and he started kicking. I caressed his main, calming him down. I got off the horse and looked him in the eye. His eye showed uncertainty. I stared at him, telling him I would not harm him. As if he understood, his eyes were clear of any uncertainty. I hopped on his back and set off.

As soon as we got to Jinenji's place, I saw a note on the door. "_Gone to get supplies from market." _ The note read. _Great…. _ I thought in my mind. I started to get on the horse, but instantly stopped because I heard screaming coming from the village. I hopped on the horse and the horse reared and neighed. When we reached the village I watched bandits setting houses on fire and killing men, and only men. "Remember Zurlock's order! Don't kill the women!" one bandit shouted to the rest. I saw a bandit about to slice a man with his sword. I quickly pulled out my bow and a couple of arrows and put an arrow on the bow string. I pulled back and watched the arrow purify the bandit. The other bandits stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I pulled out the sword of Osamu, the sword that Seinaru healed me with then gave to me, along with armor and a new bow. A bandit on a horse walked up to me. The other bandits made way for him. The bandit had a cloak with a hood on. It took his hood off to reveal a handsome man. "Aren't you a little too pretty to be messing with bandits?" He said. I narrowed my eyes. Was he really trying to threaten me? "What is your name?" I asked. "Zurlock milady." He took a step towards me, I raised my sword. My sword pulsed, telling me this guy wasn't human. I was now mystified. This guy didn't have a demonic aura. I decided to trick him into revealing his true form. "What do you want with me?" I asked. "Well, lets just keep that a secrete for now." He said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Tell me…" I said. "I don't want to..." He said. "Tell me!" demanded. "I don't have to!" He yelled. "Tell me you sad excuse for a demon!" I yelled. All the men around tensed up as to say _she's gonna get it now! _ "I will ignore the insult if you be my woman." He said calmly. I knew he was mad, because a demonic aura came from him, and that was my clue that he is a demon. "Why would I be your woman? You aren't really anything." I said. His demonic aura increased. "Fine, have it your way. Tie her up!" He ordered. I gripped my sword. "You can try to tie me up, but it might not work out." I said. "You are no ordinary miko are you?" He said. "I guess not." I retorted. The men around him pulled out their swords and started to come at me. I sliced a few of them, the rest of the men backed off. "Enough of this!" Zurlock said. He took my grabbed my shoulder and put his hand on my face. The world got dark as shoki choked me.

We were returning from the market, when I saw the women of the village running towards me. "Dear Sir, won't you please help us!" A woman pleaded. "With what?" I asked. "A hoard of bandits came through and killed all of the men! A miko came through and started fighting, but was captured when the leader used his shoki on her." The woman said. "A brave soul she is." Another woman added. Wait…a miko…could it be….. "What was the miko's name?!" I asked. "She never spoke a word of her name, but I wouldn't either if a bandit were asking me to be his wife." She said. _Bandit? Wife? _ I thought. "Thank you for your help!" I said. I sniffed the air; the air smelled like Kagome, blood, and different bandit smells. I followed them._ I'm coming Kagome! _ I thought.

I started to wake up around night time. I tried to move but I was chained to a bed. Zurlock looked at me, his amber eyes full of lust. I spat at him. He laughed. He got on me and pinned me down, only to get up at the sound of the door opening. "What do you want!?" He yelled. "Sorry sir, but I think we should have killed those women because-" Zurlock cut him off. "I don't care! Killed them if you want to!" He shouted. The man bowed and ran out. He looked at me once more, the light of lust dimmed. "I won't touch you…yet." "If you do touch me, InuYasha will kill you." I said. "InuYasha…Why does his name ring a bell?" He said to himself. "That's right! I encountered the little pup when he was young; he killed my brother, so I injured him." His facial expression suddenly changed, as if he was puzzled by something. "Why or how do you know him?" He asked. "InuYasha is my husband." I said. He looked at me a little more closely. "You! It can't be! You are…Kikyo! The one who bound him to the tree!" He said in disbelief. That's when I snapped. "MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! GET IT RIGHT OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" I yelled. He was shocked. "S...Sorry Kagome…." He said slowly. "You look just like Kikyo…" "That's because I'm her reincarnation." I said. "Reincarnation huh?" Zurlock said. "I've always wanted Kikyo to be mine, but that retched Onigumo got in the way. He was my right hand man, we stole things together we formed a group of bandits together. But one day, we messed with the wrong village, we saw the miko, and we where both in love with her beautiful features. The miko fought us and we retreated. That was the day Onigumo changed, he formed his own group of bandits and attacked mine, only to be badly scared and left for dead in a cave, but the miko had pity on him, and took care of him." I stayed silent for a while. But the silence was instantly broken by someone coming in the door. "Sir! We are under attack, there is a half demon attacking us. "What!" He yelled. Could it be InuYasha? I struggled out of my chains and ran out of the door. "Come back here!" Zurlock called. I kept running until I saw Jinenji. "Jinenji?" I said. "Kagome! He cried out. The guards around him were poking him with steel spears. He roared and reared causing most of the guards to fall back. He grabbed me. "Come on we are getting out of here." He said. "Not so fast!" A voice yelled. Zurlock ran up to us with a sword. The sword had a very strong demonic aura. "Watch out Jinenji, that is no regular sword." I whispered. Jinenji put me down and got into a fighting stance. With one swing, Zurlock cut Jinenji. "Arrgg!" He screamed. Zurlock put his sword up. "My sword Saki is a poisonous sword, and with one swing it can hit you with one thousand different types of poisons." He said while laughing. I started to panic. "Cure him now!" I demanded. "Sure, only if you agree to be my woman." He said with a mischievous smile. "Ok…fine…I will be you woman." I said.

"Nice job today!" I said. "Thanks daddy." Kagome said with a smile. I put down the large corpse I was carrying. "Daddy, can we stop by to see mom?" She asked. "Why not?" I said sounding relived. I had been carrying the demon body all day, and I was as large as a mountain! We stopped by Jinenji's house when Jinenji's mother came running out. "InuYasha! Please help me!" She said. "What's the trouble?" I asked while putting down the demon's body. "Jinenji went to find a miko captured by bandits; he thinks it might be Kagome." She said all at once. I felt like the world had stopped revolving. What would they do with her? "Alright little Kagome, here is your first tracking lesson, Try to sniff out your mother's sent, and follow it!" I said. "Oh boy!" She screamed with joy. She bent down on the ground and started sniffing. He ears instantly perked up. She started running. I followed her. She stopped at a bush and looked up at me. "Daddy, there are so many new scents, that it drowns out mommy's." She said. "You did good, I am proud of you, now let me take over." I said. Her eyes gleamed with pride as I complimented her. I bent down and started sniffing. She was right, there where a lot of new smells, but I knew for certain that there where two scents I did recognize: Jinenji's and Kagome's. I looked up and saw hoof prints._ We don't need our noses_ I thought _we have a trail._

I was breathing heavily as Zurlock pinned me down once more. He could do what ever he wished, because, by demon law, were married. He chuckled. "How does it feel to be married to a full demon?" He said. "You're despicable." I said. The door opened but Zurlock didn't get off of me. "InuYasha!" I screamed. InuYasha looked at the man. He cracked his knuckles. "You laid your fricken' hands on her, and now you are going to pay the price." He yelled. InuYasha bit into his own arm. He put his fingers where the blood from the wound was. "Blades of blood! He screamed. The "Blades of blood" Struck Zurlock and he fell to the ground. InuYasha rushed to me and broke off the chains. I on his back and we went out of Zurlock's room. "Wait we have to save Jinenji!" I said. InuYasha put me down and ran into a room that was heavily guarded. He pulled out Tessaiga and used the wind scar. He busted Jinenji out of a large cell and we got out of the castle. "Mommy!" little Kagome shouted. I ran up to her and hugged her. I glared at InuYasha, as to say _how could you bring our daughter out here?! _ He gave me a guilty smile. "Thank you for saving me InuYasha." Jinenji said. "No problem, I'm just glad you tried to save Kagome, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known that Kagome was kidnapped." He said. I began to cry. "Kagome..?" InuYasha said. "It was awful!" I cried out. "He tried to…to..." "Hurt you…but you're with me now...I promise that he won't even lay a finger on you again." He said while looking in my eyes. When we got home Hakkaku and Ginta were waiting for us. "Kagome! Good new, Koga is getting married." Ginta said. "He wants you and the rest of you to come." "Wait? The wimpy wolf is getting married? To whom?" InuYasha said harshly. "The new heir to the western wolf tribe, Kurami." The both said. "When is the wedding?" I asked. "Tomorrow." Hakkaku said. "I thought demons don't have weddings." InuYasha butted in. "They don't, but Kurami saw how humans get married, so she wanted one like that." "OK, tell Koga we will be there." I said. "Great! See ya there." They both said and ran off. So far, it was a weird day, but with InuYasha at my side, I would do it over and over.

=====Author's note======

Heyo guys it's me (Who else?). My fifth chapter done! Please review please; it really helps seeing your comments. I know the chapter was a little weird but hey it's my fanfic. Uhh..what else.. Oh yeah! Little Kagome's sword is going to introduced in the next chapter. I also want to say please follow the story, every week or so, I PROMISE. Ok?

Bye for now,

AWW


	6. Chapter 6: The murderer

An InuYasha Tale: InuYasha's children.

Chapter: 6 the murderer

Koga's wedding was somewhat interesting. First, Koga's wife was a beautiful wolf demon, who had a very clam personality, but when angered, she can be like as wild as an ogre. "Koga, why are a miko and a half-demon doing here?" She asked sounding a little irritated. "Well, this is the lovely Kagome, and this is he mutt-faced InuYasha." He said while holding my hands. InuYasha growled, but said nothing. Her mood brightened as Koga introduced us; her eyes sparkled as she looked at InuYasha. A few months passed and Kurami had twins. Though Koga still flirts with me, Kurami doesn't resent me for it. The twins were a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Keisho, who mostly favored his father's looks, and the second was a girl named Keish. It wasn't long before a year passed. "Keish! Keisho! Time for lunch." Kurami called. Keish was playing with little Kagome, while Keisho and InuYasha Jr. were having various different competitions. "I bet I can beat you there!" InuYasha Jr. yelled. "Dream on!" Keisho yelled back. They both ran as fast as they could to get to the hut first. Keisho and Kagome would walk and talk to each other. We all dug in and ate fish and rice. "Kagome, may I talk to you in private?" Koga said out of nowhere. I got up and followed him. InuYasha glared at me as to say _if he touches you, tell me. _ I nodded. "What is it?" I asked. "You see Keish and Keisho over there?" He said. "Yes? What about them?" I asked. "Well….I think that that might have a crush on your children." I stood there. I _knew_ that this would happen. "OK. It's only natural for a girl to like a guy or vice versa." I said. "But….but….never mind." He said while looking defeated. I looked at him sympathetically. "It's ok Koga, really. I know it might be hard to let you children get out there but you will have to someday." I said. He smiled at me. "You're right." Out of nowhere he kissed me. He closed his eyes and I forced him off of me. I started at him, he looked down guiltily. He ran back to his children. _What was that about? _I thought to myself. I dismissed it and went back. When we all finished Kurami announced it was time to go. Keisho ran to little Kagome and whispered something in her ear. She smiled, blushed and turned her head away. InuYasha Jr. walked up to Keish and talked to her. "Time to go!" Kurami yelled. Keisho immediately ran to his mother, but Keish talked to InuYasha a little more and then kissed him on the cheek. "Bye you two." Kurami called as they were leaving. We called back to them, but by the time we did, they were to far away. I looked at InuYasha Jr. His eyes glowed, he was beet red, and started speaking gibberish. _My little boy's in love… _ I thought to myself. InuYasha slapped his son on the back. "What's up with you little man?" He chuckled. "InuYasha...Didn't you see what happened?" I asked. "What happened?" He said while he cocked his head to one side. InuYasha Jr. was behind my husbands back pleading that I don't say anything. "Nothing InuYasha." I said with a sigh. He narrowed his eyes. "Your hiding something from me, and no matter how hard you are trying to hide it, I WILL find out." He growled and walked away. "Mom…how did you know…" I cut him off with a glare. "You should be careful how you show your emotions; lucky for you I have a husband who can't read emotions well. I am your mother, even though I have no demon in me, I still have instincts." I said. He looked down in embarrassment. I sighed once more. "But I am happy that you like someone I know." He looked up at me and hugged me. "I love you mom…" I looked up in surprise. "I…love you to honey." A tear went down my face. _You don't know how much I love you little boy._

"Koga! Kurami!" Ginta yelled. Every wolf demon and wolf looked up to see the couple and the children. "Time to go to bed, children!" Kurami ordered. Keish looked at Keisho and they trekked to their dens. I walked over to the other demon wolves. I talked to them, catching up on what I missed. I realized that I wasn't as devoted to my duties of being the chief as I should be. Pushing the thought out of my mind, I walked to my den, falling asleep.

A loud scream and the sent of blood woke me up. I ran out of my den to see that a lot of my comrades have been killed, torn to pieces. Another sent hit my nose. _That's Kurami's blood! _ I thought. I followed the sent and it lead me to our children's den. To my horror, I saw Keish lying on the floor, motionless. Kurami was also on the floor, but she was moving. "Kurami?" I said. She looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had a deep wound on her shoulder. "Inu...Yasha…." She said before passing out._ InuYasha? _ I thought. I looked around to see any survivors. Only a handful of wolves and not even ten wolf demons. One of the wolves licked Kurami's wound while the wolf demons looked for Keisho. I sat beside Keish. I knew she was dead, she had a different scent. I tried to keep it together but tears started pouring down my face. "Dad..?" A voice said. I looked up to see Keisho hiding in a corner. "Keisho!" I said out loud. I hugged my boy and looked at him. "Now...Tell me what happened."

"Kagome! Come here!" InuYasha Yelled. I ran as fast as I could. "What!" I called, worried half to death. "Look at our daughter's new sword!" He exclaimed. The sleek long sword had a bluish tint to it; on it was what looked like a dragon and a wolf. InuYasha carefully placed the sword in the child's hands. InuYasha made sure she was strong enough to wield the powerful sword; he trained her dawn until dusk. She was very sleepy but holding the sword in her hands must have given her power, because she lit up entirely. "Now, swing it." He said in her ear, audible enough for me to hear. Kagome lifted the sword and swung it. A second after, A large burst of blue light came from the sword in the form of a wolf. The wolf appeared to be running until it hit a tree and the tree exploded. "What was that daddy?" She said still looking at the explosion. "That my dear is the wind scar…but it took it to a whole different level." InuYasha said in awe. "Now Totosai told me the name of the sword is Ryu Okami Kiba." "Alright da…" She stopped in mid sentence. Her ears perked up and twitched. InuYasha looked at her quizzically. He then sniffed the air. "Koga…" He said under his breath. Wolves started coming out of nowhere. Two wolves clamped their jaws on my left and right arm. I cried in pain. The wolves joined two more wolves who clamped their jaws on my left and right legs, they carried me off. "InuYasha!" I screamed. He didn't look my way; he was too busy killing wolves.

"There are too many of them!" I growled. Even with Kagome's new sword, we couldn't hold them off. The wolves we were facing had a different scent from Koga, but they had some of his scent. After I swiped a couple dozen with my wind scar, they retreated. I sighed. "Well…what should we do Kagome…?" I stopped in mid sentence, realizing that my mate was not here. "Dad…where's mom!?" little Kagome said. "Koga's wolves probably took here…" I said as I gritted my teeth. "Come on, I can still smell her scent." Kagome nodded. "Can we bring InuYasha Jr.?" She asked. I thought for a quick second. "Fine, but he better hurry." Little Kagome smiled, and dashed into his hut. InuYasha Jr. Came pelting put of the hut like a frenzied rabbit. "Where are we going!?" He asked jumping up and down. He glanced at his sister's new sword. "Whoa…when did you get that?" He said in awe. "There is not any time for that!" I growled. "We must save your mother from Koga!" He looked at me, his face showed confusion. _I have no time to explain! _I thought. I shot him an evil glance to tell him not to ask. "Follow me!" I said. We headed toward the forest. Koga's wolves' scent was all over the place, one third of the sent was fear sent, another third was Koga's scent, and the last third was Kagome's scent. I followed a trail with most of Kagome's scent on it. I started to pick up blood. My heart skipped a beat. _This is Kagome's blood. _I started to pick up the pace as I scented more of her blood. "Dad! Slow down!" I heard little Kagome said. I ignored her and kept running. _ Kagome…where ever you are…be careful._

"Let go of me!" I screamed. The wolves kept running until they skidded to a complete halt. The wolves opened their mouths and released my wrist and ankles. "Koga?" I said in shock. Koga's eyes were blood shot, his hair was matted and he looked like he hadn't eaten properly. He touched the sword handle and pulled the sword out of its sheaf. He pressed the sword against my neck, and he made a cut. I drop of blood trickled down my neck. I tried not to move. He raised the sword up aim for my neck. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen when I heard something fall. Curiosity pulled my eyes open, and I saw the sword on the ground and Koga shaking and crying. "Koga..?" I started. Koga looked up at me, fury was in his eyes. He unsheathed his claw and struck me. Every thing was quiet; the only sound being made was my blood hitting the floor. My priestess robe was soaked with blood, but only on the place that he slashed me. At first it didn't hurt, but then I started to sting. I screamed in pain. Koga looked on the blood on his hand. His eyes stretched wide. "Kagome! I'm sorry!" He said. I heard something crash. For the first time, I looked where I was, and realized I was in a cave. "Kagome!" A voice yelled. InuYasha came from the entrance of the cave, along with the kids. InuYasha Looked at me then looked at Koga. He gritted his teeth. I looked at InuYasha; something was happening to him, he started pulsing. "Kids….g...Get…out...of...Of here….now….!" He roared. The kids looked at me. I shot them a sympathetic glance. "Go on!" I said. They both ran out of the cave. InuYasha began pulsing frequently. I saw his finger nails and teeth get longer, I saw he eyes darken. He touched Tessaiga, and pulled it out. He held it in both hands and snapped it in two. I gasped. InuYasha pulsed one more time before I felt a huge demonic aura come from him. InuYasha growled and looked at Koga's blood bathed hand and ran up to him. InuYasha was only a few centimeters away from Koga and he smashed his face with endless punches. Koga stepped back trying to regain his footing. InuYasha was too quick for the wolf-demon; he unsheathed his claws and raked them deep into Koga's stomach. He pulled Koga close with his hand still in him and whispered "How does it feel Koga?" InuYasha pulled his claw out and stepped back. InuYasha's demon form was wearing off. I knew InuYasha went too far, but the deep wound Koga gave me on my stomach made me useless. InuYasha walked over to one of the pieces of Tessaiga and picked it up. He stared at the reflection of Koga in the blade. "InuYasha don't!" I screamed. He didn't dare look my way as he walked slowly to Koga. Koga was breathing heavily and staring at the ground. He cleaned the wound that was threatening to open up and bleed. InuYasha picked him up by his shirt, sword piece in hand. I managed to get to my feet. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't scream in agony. I walked over to InuYasha. InuYasha turned around and sliced my shoulder with the sword piece. I yowled, and fell to the ground. "You should of stayed where you where Kagome….I could smell your bloods scent getting stronger. He said as if he was struggling to fight his demon. InuYasha lifted the sword piece and Impaled Koga with it. I tried to scream, but nothing same out. My vision started to get blurry, and started to hallucinate. I closed my eyes as I heard a familiar voice. I felt like I was tumbling into darkness, falling…until I was lost.

======Authors note======

Hello guys! I'm so sorry this one took so long…you know school always gets in the way. But, here it is #6! Please remember to review and follow me. I know this one was a little….Bloody…but it will make since in the next chapter.

RECAP:

InuYasha- Tessaiga

Kagome- Arrows of exorcism, Sacred bow (The new one)

InuYasha Jr. – Tekketsu Kiba. Translates to -Iron blood fang (The sword is a Tessaiga look-a-like but has more power.

Kagome (Usually little Kagome) - Ryu Okami Kiba-translates to dragon wolf fang. (Description-looks like a regular sword, except it was the makings on it and it has a bluish tint. But when transformed, it looks like InuYasha's Tessaiga, but again, it was the makings and the blue tint.)

Songo- Hiraikotsu. A giant boomerang that is compacted together from various different types of demon bones.

Miroku- Staff, exorcism papers.

The twins- Coming Soon!

Kirara- fangs, claws.

Shippo- Fox fire, Kitsune trick toy illusions.

Coming Soon Characters! (At least coming so to my fanfic)

Sesshomaru- A cold, distant, demon that is not a fan of humans.

Rin- A human girl who lives in Keade's village

Kohaku-brother of Songo

Newborn child- Who's baby is this!?

Jaken- A sad lowly demon that is "Forever" in debt to "Lord Sesshomaru"


	7. Chapter 7: Dead or not dead

An InuYasha Tale: The New Heroes.

Chapter 7: Dead or Not Dead?

"Kagome!" I screamed, finally regaining consciousness. The scent of blood hit me like two hundred horses. I looked down. Koga was against a wall, a piece of what looked like Tessaiga. It looked like it had been shoved so far in his stomach that he was pinned to the wall. _D…Did...I…..Do this? _ I said staring in dismay. "You…Killed….Keish…." A voice said. I realized the voice was Koga, he was chocking on his own blood. "W…What…?" I said. Koga coughed a few times. "You killed Keish…That's…That's why…I took Ka...Go…Me….." He took a deep breath and he didn't breathe out. _He…He's dead… _I thought. I remembered Kagome. I ran over to her and picked her up. She had a deep wound on her shoulder. "Just like Kikyo…" I whispered.

When I reached Keade's village, I put her in Keade's hut. "Keade!" I yelled. The old priestess walked out from Songo and Miroku's hut. "Don't tell me they had another child…" I said. "Nope, one of the twins had a cold, now what do you want?" She asked. "It's Kagome…." I said. Why give her the details? I could just show her myself. "You two are having another child?" She said with a little excitement in her voice. I walked in her hut, she followed. "DEAR LORD!" She yelled. Songo and Miroku ran to the hut. "What's wrong now!?" They said at the same time. They looked down and saw Kagome. "DEAR LORD!" They both repeated. "Songo, get me some towels, Miroku, get me three barrels of water, and InuYasha, block Songo's children from coming in here!" Keade ordered. We all got to work, in no time we got the supplies needed. "Uncle InuYasha, why can't we see aunty Kagome?" Shion asked (I made up the twins names). "Because little one, aunty Kagome is sleeping, and you don't want to disturb her." I said. They blinked. "Run along and play." I said. They were hesitant, but they ran off. "InuYasha! Come see your wife." Keade said. _Finally! _I thought. I walked in, and saw Kagome with bandages around her arm and stomach. I looked at her. She stared right back at me, her eyes clouded with confusion. "Who is this man, and why does he have dog ears?" She asked, looking up at Keade. "This is your husband InuYasha." Keade said. Kagome's eyes stretched wide. "InuYasha?" She said. "Yes, Kagome?" I said. "I…I remember…everything…" She said. Suddenly she slapped me. It stung like one hundred bees. Then she started crying. "Kagome…what's wrong?" I asked. "I…I saw you Impale Koga with the broken Tessaiga…and…You struck me with the piece…" She said slowly. I touched her hands and looked at her in her beautiful blue eyes. "Kagome…Can you forgive me…..I'm sorry, and I promise I will never hurt you again…."

"Well, well, well, what have we here? What is Koga doing in the dim world?" I said chuckling. Koga looked up at me, his eyes burning with rage. "Naraku! I'll kill you son of a…." I cut him off "I have come to take you back into the world...To avenge your daughter." He stared at me for a second. "Where is she…?" "Who…" "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" He snapped. "She went to heaven." I said. "But I can revive her, and if you like, I can throw in a jewel shard for the both of you." Koga looked at the ground for a while then he smiled. "I'm in."

"Mommy, come look!" little Kagome yelled. Kagome watched as her daughter clashed swords with InuYasha Jr.'s Tekketsu Kiba. "Watch this!" InuYasha Jr. said. He raised his sword and closed his eyes and energy swirled around him. Suddenly his sword turned into the infamous Adamant Tessaiga (or in this case, the Adamant Tekketsu Kiba). "InuYasha!" She yelled. "What!" I said "There is a dark presence coming towards us, and its coming fast!" She said quickly. I pulled out Tessaiga. Everything got silent, even the children stopped playing. The trees rustled and out came a demon. "Keish!" InuYasha Jr. said. Keish stood in front of us, her eyes dull and dark as if she wasn't in control of her own body. InuYasha Jr. went to hug the she-wolf demon. "No!" Kagome yelled. She pulled out her bow and an arrow and shot in his direction. He instinctively jumped back, to avoid the explosion the arrow made. He looked at Kagome as to say _how could you? _Keish put her hand up and out of nowhere she had the

Goraishi. She ran towards Kagome and lifted the claw like weapon. I started to panic; Kagome's wounds haven't healed yet. Without thinking I jumped in front of Kagome, getting slashed in the process. "InuYasha!" She screamed. The new wound in my chest was bleeding like crazy. Kagome lifted her bow and shot an arrow directly into Keish's body. InuYasha Jr. quickly fell beside her; he put his ear on her chest to find a pulse. After a few minutes, InuYasha Jr. himself started pulsing. His teeth grew longer and his eyes turned reddish. I looked at Kagome, her eyes were wide with terror, it was like she was reliving the time where she had to pin our son to a tree. I then looked at Keish, she was smiling, but her lifeless eyes could have fooled me. She got up and petted my son like he was a dog (Which is half true….). "Go." She whispered. InuYasha Jr. was headed to Kagome. I started to run and help Kagome when a strange figure stopped me. "Going somewhere?" He said. "Koga?" I said. It was strange; he had the same lifeless eyes as Keish. "Wind Scar!" I shouted. Koga immediately jumped out of the way. "Are you going to forfeit wimpy wolf?" I taunted. He just kept attacking me without a response. Now I knew something was not right, Koga _Always _made some sort of comeback. The wound on my chest was stating to open up, and Koga showed no sign of stopping. I looked over at Kagome who was fighting off InuYasha Jr. He was about to land a punch that Kagome could easily dodge and counter, she dodged but instead of countering, she stood there while he slugged her. Something inside me snapped, I was gaining strength and I managed to throw Koga off and run over to Kagome. Keish, InuYasha Jr. and Koga cornered us, I held Kagome in my arms because she was knocked out. "Get away from my parents!" A voice yelled. Little Kagome came running out of the hut, sword in hand. She swung her sword and a wolf like shape came running out, crashing into Koga. He yelped in pain, but no emotion in his eyes. "Little Kagome!" I yelled. "And Keisho!" A voice said. Keisho jumped and back flipped through the air and landed perfectly on his feet. Keish looked at her brother. "We must fall back; this isn't part of the plan." She ordered. Koga hopped up unharmed and ran away with Keish and InuYasha Jr. My chest wound opened up and it stained my fire rat robe. "InuYasha!" A voice yelled. Songo, Miroku, and their two children were on Kirara returning with four barrels of rice. The two jumped off Kirara and walked over to us. "What happened here?" Miroku asked. I explained to them what happened and they both listened intently. "This sounds like Naraku." Miroku said. "No! You're wrong! It is his fault!" Keisho said pointing at me. "He's the one who killed my father and my sister!" Everyone except Kagome looked at me "I didn't kill Keish... but…. I did kill Koga….It…It wasn't intentional…My demon got the best of me…" after I finished talking, I got a gloomy and grim stare from everyone. "How could you not killed my sister?!" He screamed. "I didn't ok, I wasn't there." I said calmly. A dead silence made things very uncomfortable. Suddenly a loud scream shook us all. The scream came from Kagome. "Kagome, what's wrong?" I said. "I…I…" She went back to mumbling and howling in pain. Keisho was the first to detect Kagome's scent change. "Keade!" I screamed. Keade walked out of her hut with Shippo on her shoulder. She took one look at Kagome and walked back inside the hut. "Come back here you old hag!" I said angrily. Keade came back with several wet towels. "Alright Kagome… Push!" Keade screamed. I don't want to tell you all the details because it was pretty disgusting but, Kagome had the child….. "It's a….." Songo paused. "It's a what?" Kagome and I asked. "Oh my….It's a…full demon…"

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" Jaken said. I stopped walking. "Wha...What is it my lord?" he asked. "Something great has been born…. Something with great power… I must find it and train it." Jaken looked up at me. "Come." I said. I jumped off the cliff and ran off. "LORD SESSHOMARU WAIT FOR ME!" Jaken called. Wherever…no…whenever I find this child I will train it to it's true ability.

=====Author's Note=======

Hello guys long time no fanfic. I know what you're thinking, but I have school and I essays that I haven't even STARTED and they are due Friday, so you guys should be thanking me. There is good news and bad news, I will give you the bad news first, this fanfic is almost over, yep... sorry... BUT the good news is after this fanfic is over; I will make another fanfic about InuYasha/Kagome's and Songo/Miroku's children! YAY! I will try to make another fanfic but chances are I'm not going to start one until Saturday…. Sorry guys, I want to got to collage…

AWW out


End file.
